


I Missed You

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Linhardt finds his purpose and reason again despite slowly losing himself as he waited for Byleth to appear. Five long years had passed and the day of their promised reunion has come. Linhardt hopes to find him, finally putting his heart at ease.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Byhardt / Linleth fic! I really hope that you all will enjoy it! Thank you so much!

* * *

Linhardt began to lose track of the days, how long time had gone by. All the days began to blur together. He had all but forgotten how to care for himself, thinking only of who he had lost, all he had lost. Each day he became more and more numb. He lost much sleep and locked himself up in his family’s manor, inside the library. The pain was all too real, and he couldn’t handle it, he tried as hard as he could to lock it away inside his heart. That day, five years ago, losing who he loved on the battlefield… it haunted him. He woke up at night drenched in sweat and crying out. He couldn’t catch his breath and couldn’t stop the shivers.

It had been five years… They promised though… to meet up for their reunion with the other students at Garreg Mach. Byleth had fallen but… there was that small sliver of hope Linhardt kept within his chest, his heart. That he would see him again, that the hole in his heart would seal up and finally be filled. Linhardt had to pull himself together, despite the intense ache in his heart the feeling like it was being torn apart and shredded. He choked back his tears and shakily got himself dressed. He ran a brush through his long green hair. It was quite difficult with all the tangles. He really let himself go… He gave up and dunked his head under water, so it was easier to run the brush through. He tied most of his hair back into a bun and threw on a jacket over his fancy silk noble outfit. He washed his face and took a few more shaky breaths in, what would Byleth think…? Were he to somehow be there? It had been five years… Linhardt had changed quite a lot. He didn’t grow any taller, but he grew out his hair and matured greatly, appearance wise. He didn’t look anything like he did before. Byleth… would he even recognize him? Linhardt bit his lip and held back the tears. He was dead. Byleth had died. He wouldn’t be there. He was wasting his time by going. Yet… something inside him made him go.

His chest was tight as he entered the grounds of his old academy. His hands kept clutching and unclutching his clothes. He looked around nervously, he didn’t see any of his old classmates, but he wasn’t really looking for them. His only target in mind, Byleth. Each second that ticked by felt like an eternity. He looked around some more and waited… minutes turned into hours. The sun had just begun to set, and he realized… he truly was gone. That hope in his heart was extinguished and replaced with grief and anguish. His heart broke all over again like the day he lost him. The old wounds reopened, leaving him emptier inside than before.

He had no further reason to stay, Byleth was his only reason to be here in the first place. He turned away and with legs that felt as heavy as lead, he began walking away at a slow pace. He hated the tears that fell down his cheeks, his heart aching more. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and tried so desperately to not break down completely.

Linhardt closed his eyes as the soft cool breeze blew through his hair and tousled his thin clothes, the sun now dipped behind the trees. The temperature was dropping rather quickly, winters here were always quite bad.

“Oh, Linhardt is that you?” Came an all too familiar voice. “I almost didn’t recognize you; your hair has gotten so long!”

This voice haunted him, appeared in his dreams. “And what are you doing out here wearing only that at this hour? You’re going to catch a cold.” Byleth said as he wrapped him in his jacket.

Linhardt was stunned, his eyes wide. His brain unable to process what was going on in this moment. In that moment he let all the tears he held back fall, hot streams down his cheeks. He threw himself into Byleth’s arms and buried his face into his chest, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

Softly Byleth patted Linhardt’s back and held him close. “I’m here… there’s no need to cry…” He whispered.

“You dunce! You buffoon! You idiot! Do you have any idea how much I’ve worried over these years?!” Linhardt glared at him as he cried more.

“I wish I had been there for you.” Byleth whispered as tears began silently running down his cheeks. His eyes held much emotion in them, relief, and sadness. He was quite relieved to see and know Linhardt was okay. He had worried for him so much. He never wanted to leave him alone like that again, guilt weighing on his heart. Linhardt was so pained...

Linhardt cried harder and hugged him tightly, screaming into his chest, letting out all his pent-up emotions, all the hurt and pain he had felt over these five years. All of his emotions that came flooding in like a waterfall. Byleth nuzzled Linhardt and rubbed his back soothingly. He was whispering soft words of comfort to him.

“I missed you…” Linhardt whispered.

“I promise to never leave you again.” Byleth responded. He felt horrible, making Linhardt go through all this pain. He never wanted to see him like this again. He wouldn’t, he would remain by his side for the rest of their days. He had held onto this ring for so long, waiting for the perfect moment. Now that he had Linhardt in his arms again, what better time than now? With a surge of courage, he took the ring out from his pocket and presented it to him.

“I will never again leave you. This is proof of my words, my promise, and my love. Linhardt… will you marry me?” Byleth asked, his heart racing.

Linhardt was shaking as he stared at the ring then at Byleth’s face, his eyes conveying so much. He nodded and couldn't find the words, holding his hand out to him. Byleth smiled, a very rare sight to see, and he slipped the ring onto Linhardt’s finger. He held his face and rested his forehead to his. Linhardt felt safe, he felt at home. Everything was exactly in place and he would never be left alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_ this was beta read by @cherishedkid99


End file.
